(1) Field of Invention
The invention is a component of a gentleman's fashion accessory, specifically a pocket silk handkerchief frequently worn by well dressed gentlemen in the breast pocket of their suit or jacket. Such a handkerchief is generally utilized more for decorative than functional purposes. As a decoration, it generally matches the necktie pattern, or accents the principal color within the pattern. The purpose of the base which is the subject of this invention is to accommodate a pre-folded, stylish, three dimensional simulated pocket silk handkerchief so that it may be maintained at a point just below the opening of the breast pocket. While the width of the breast pocket of a gentleman's suit or jacket is standardized at 31/2", the depth of the breast pocket is not and varies over a range of 11/4" from approximately 4" to 51/4". Accordingly, the invention is designed to support a handkerchief in a range of elevated positions while maintaining continuous, variable rigidity. Since it is also common practice for gentlemen to carry business cards, the base is built to form a pocket within to serve as a business card holder. This business card pocket is designed to expand as the length of the base is increased, and to utilize the business cards themselves as the necessary source of additional rigid support. The design of the pre-folded simulated pocket silk handkerchief is not itself the subject of this invention.
(2) Description of Prior Art
There have been numerous previous attempts to resolve the problem outlined. In a prior patent Schuchman, Sr. U.S. Pat. No. 4,083,446-1978 discloses a bulky device consisting of two individual component parts, one component of which has a decorative handkerchief permanently affixed to each vertical end. These ornamental handkerchiefs, being of two distinct colors, can be alternately displayed by separating the components and inverting the component having the decorative handkerchief to display the desired color i.e., blue on one end, red on the other or some other color combination, so the user may readily decide which color to display. The decorative component is then attached to a single rigid component that remains concealed in the pocket of the jacket to provide the required support. The two items are attached by means of two opposing vertical hook and loop fastening or VELCRO strips sewn one to each component. The height of visible component is varied by varying the quantum of VELCRO up or down used to secure it to the second rigid component that remains hidden in the breast pocket. This design display has several drawbacks in that the decorative handkerchief is necessarily two dimensional and lacking in style. More importantly the adjustment itself is unwieldy to make. The two separate components must both be removed from the pocket, matched and rematched in a trial and error fashion in order to obtain the desired results.
Other prior art involved the use of complex series of fasteners to adjust for breast pocket depth. The components of all prior designs failed to meet a simple unibody adjustable format that is decorative, functional, simple to adjust, lightweight and attractive. My invention is designed to easily slide in and out of the breast pocket for purposes of accessing its contents without diminishing or detracting from the fashion statement which the three dimensional, pre-folded, pocket handkerchief is intended to fulfill for the wearer.